McKenzie Potter and the Secret of the Dark Mark
by HermioneRoxMySox
Summary: Harry's kid goes to Hogwarts.
1. 1

1  
BANG!  
Thirty-two-year-old Harry Potter was suddenly awoken by a loud thud on his door that sounded like metal meeting wood.  
"Aw, man, Jess's got the frying pan again," he said drowsily.  
"AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!" came a loud scream from the other side of the door.  
"She's on one of her morning rants again, honey!" he said to Ginny.  
"Oh, Harry, get off it. She's four years old," Ginny said, coming out from the kitchen.  
"Oh, wait, I'm supposed to take McKenzie to Diagon Alley today, huh?" he said, jumping out of bed as fast as greased lightning.  
"DADDY!" came a yell from the living room.  
"That's a yes," Ginny said. "You'd better hurry. She's getting angry."  
McKenzie Potter came running into the room, dressed in her best Muggle attire.  
"DADDY! Hurry! I gotta get my stuff!"  
"Okay, Kenzie, hang on a sec."  
Jessica Potter followed Kenzie into the room with her favorite pan and wooden spoon in tow.  
"There's my little rock star!" Harry said, picking her up and twirling her, Jess laughing the whole time.  
Harry quickly dressed and ran outside to find Kenzie talking to the Weasleys.  
"Ron!" Harry said, greeting his friend from Hogwarts.  
"Hey, Harry," Ron said.  
"Daddy!" Kenzie said. "Can Kayla come with us?"  
McKayla Weasley ran up next to Kenzie.  
"Please, Mr. Potter? I promise I won't cause any trouble," Kayla said, batting her eyelashes.  
"Well... I guess," Harry said. "Get in the car."  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" the girls said together. They all piled into the car and drove off toward the Leaky Cauldron.


	2. 2

2  
Soon, the group arrived at Diagon Alley.  
"WANDS FIRST!" Kenzie and Kayla yelled at the same time, making a mad dash for Ollivander's.  
They got into Ollivander's and the girls ran up to the counter.  
"Can we get our wands, Mr. Ollivander? PLEASE?"  
"I guess you two pretty little girls could," said Mr. Ollivander, stepping out from behind a row of wands. "Ah, Mr. Potter, I see you've returned. Do you need a new wand as well?"  
"No, Mr. Ollivander, mine survived that final battle. And this is my daughter, McKenzie."  
"And this is my daughter, McKayla," Ron said.  
"Very beautiful, both of you. I see she has your eyes, Mr. Potter."  
"Yes. And Ginny's hair," he added.  
"Oh, Mr. Weasley, I recall McKayla's eyes. Ms. Granger?"  
"Yeah. She's a treasure," Ron said.  
"Ginny is too," Harry said.  
"You had better think so," came a chorus of voices from the doorway. The boys turned around to see their wives standing in the doorway with Jess and Kayla's little brother, Harry.  
"Harry! My little best friend!" Harry said, going over and picking up little Harry Weasley, who was four.  
"Okay, let's get these dolls their wands," Mr. Ollivander said, walking into the next room.


	3. 3

3  
"Okay, girls, here is the wands storage room. I think we shall start with Ms. Weasley. Come here, McKayla," Mr. Ollivander said, leading Kayla into the storage room.  
About ten minutes later, Kayla emerged with a new wand. It was oak with dragon heartstring, twelve inches.  
"Now, for Ms. Potter. Come along, McKenzie."  
Kenzie stepped through the door to find what she thought was not originally a storage room. It was a great cavernous hall, and on the high ceilings there were stalactites.  
"Mr. Ollivander, was this once-" Kenzie started.  
"A cave? Why, yes, Ms. Weasley asked the same question. We do have to carve out the stalagmites, though, or we'd be tripping all over," Mr. Ollivander explained. "Here- try this wand."  
It was a beautiful wand, mahogany, with a core of unicorn hair, eight inches.  
"Give it a wave," Mr. Ollivander said.  
Kenzie gave it the best wave that she could. Suddenly, two stalactites came loose and crashed to the floor right near her feet.  
"Uh, no, I don't think that's it, Mr. Ollivander," Kenzie said, her heart pounding.  
"Me neither. You caused more damage with that wand than your father did," Mr. Ollivander said. "Try this."  
It was lovely, an oak wand, with dragon heartstring, nine inches.  
She waved it and about twenty boxes fell off the shelves.  
"No. I wonder..." Mr. Ollivander said, pulling another box off the shelf. "Try this. I'm curious."  
Kenzie read the label. It was a holly wand, with a core of phoenix feather, eleven inches in length.  
She waved it. In the room there was a slight breeze, as if that were the one.  
"That's curious! That wand is my last wand that contains a feather from the same phoenix as your father's and someone else's wand contained," Mr. Ollivander said.  
"The Dark Lord Voldemort," Kenzie said under her breath.  
"DO NOT SPEAK THE NAME!" Mr. Ollivander shouted, becoming paranoid.  
"Okay, okay. Um, I'm leaving now. Here's your two galleons," Kenzie said, shoving two large gold coins into his hand. "Thank you!" she added, running away.


	4. 4

4  
"Huh. So it's a holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches, exactly identical to my wand and Voldemort's? Wierd, he said there were only two," Harry said, examining Kenzie's wand.  
"Hey! Wait, Mr. Potter! Listen, Mr. Ollivander's ranting about something!" Kayla yelled from the window of Ollivander's.  
Harry and the rest of the gang ran back to the door.  
"I knew it! I knew little Miss Potter was going to get that wand!" Mr. Ollivander said, completely unaware of the eavesdroppers. "Well, now that it's closing time, I may as well slip this getup."  
The gang watched in horror as the skin of Mr. Ollivander dropped to reveal a most terrible sight. The inhuman thing had glowing red eyes, a snakey tongue, and slits for nostrils. It was attired in a dark robe.  
"The Dark Lord Voldemort!" Kenzie said under her breath.  
Suddenly, Voldemort raised his wand. Kenzie felt a green light touch her face, and she looked up.  
In the sky was a strange sign.  
"The Dark Mark," Harry said. Little Harry Weasley ran to Hermione. Jess ran to Ginny. Kayla and Kenzie ran to Ron and Harry.  
But it was curious. This Dark Mark seemed to be alive. The wierd thing flashed suddenly, turning into a lightning bolt. It started to rush toward Harry.  
"NO!" Kenzie said, jumping in front of her father.  
The bolt came down and hit her smack in the middle of her forehead. She fell to the ground unconscious.  
Harry picked her up and the whole group watched in terror as the small green mark faded and left a small lightning-bolt-shaped scar.


	5. 5

5  
"Wh- what happened?" Kenzie asked, waking up.  
"Nothing, hon, just get on the train, okay?" Ginny said.  
"What about all my other stuff?" Kenzie asked, looking around to discover that she was on Platform 9 3/4.  
"We got it, now you and Kayla better go, or you won't get a compartment," Harry said. "Bye, see you at Christmas!"  
"Bye Daddy and Mom! Bye Harry and Jess!" the girls both said.  
They found a compartment and opened the door. Inside were two boys.  
"Do you mind us?..." they asked.  
"Oh, no, of course not," said one of the boys.  
"We'd love some new friends," said the other.  
"Great! My name's McKenzie Potter, and this is McKayla Weasley," Kenzie said. "Kenzie and Kayla if you like."  
"I'm Christopher Paulsy," said one boy. "Chris, please." Chris had brown hair and brown eyes. His hair was somewhat long.  
"And I'm Jefferey Jacobson," said the other boy. "J.J., please!" Jeff had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Well, I'm sure it's a pleasure," Kayla said.  
"Have a seat, you're very welcome here!" Chris said.  
"Okay, well, did you guys have a good summer?" Kenzie asked.  
"Yes," they both said. "Did you?"  
It was very strange actually," Kenzie said, and she and Kayla started to recount the events of the day before, all ending up with Kenzie's new scar.  
"That's so wierd!" J.J. said. "I hope you two aren't too wound up!"  
"Don't worry, we aren't," Kayla said. "Well, not about that. We're wound up to get to Hogwarts!"  
"Us too," Chris said.  
So, off they went to Hogwarts, and they had a jolly good conversation the whole way. But once they got there, things would change...


	6. 6

6  
"Well, yeah, he was right there," Kenzie said.  
"Then why didn't your dad, _Harry Potter_, do anything?" Chris asked.  
"Because I blacked out. If Dad had left me on the ground to do something, Voldemort would have killed me, and he didn't want that," Kenzie said.  
"Well, I think you should tell Headmaster Lupin," J.J. said. (Lupin had recently learned to completely control his werewolf-ism and had become headmaster.)  
"Me too," Kayla said. "It's very crucial information."  
"Well, first, we'd better get sorted," Kenzie said.  
The quartet walked into the Great Hall and their eyes widened. The place was HUGE- from the neatly tiled floor to the charmed ceiling.  
"Hello hello!" said a voice from the front of the hall. They turned around to see Headmaster Lupin at the podium.  
"Go tell him," Chris said. "NOW."  
"Okay," Kenzie said, pulling her friends with her toward the stand.


	7. 7

7  
"Professor Lupin! Professor Lupin, please spare a moment!" said Kenzie, running toward the podium followed by Kayla, J.J., and Chris.  
"Yes? Names, please?" Professor Lupin asked, turning to them.  
"McKenziePotterMcKaylaWeasleyChristopherPaulsyJeffereyJacobson," she said in one breath, pointing to each as she said the name. "Weneedyourhelp."  
"Slow down, Ms. Potter," Lupin said. "What is it?"  
"Voldemort'sback," Kenzie said.  
"Voldemort's back? Where did you see him?"  
"InOllivander'sdressedasOllivander."  
"Okay... I'll be on the lookout," Lupin said. "Go get in line."  
The four of them got into line with the other first years and waited for their names.  
A few names were called and then J.J. was sorted into Gryffindor. More names followed and Chris was sorted into Gryffindor. Kenzie followed Chris.  
"Okay, where shall I put you?" the Sorting Hat whispered into her ear.  
_I'm telling you right now, I WANT GRYFFINDOR,_ Kenzie thought.  
"Oh really? Well then- GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted.  
Kayla was also sorted into Gryffindor.  
Soon, a girl with white-blonde hair approached them.  
"Hello, Potter. I see you're just as bad off as your father was," she said.  
"Oh, you must be the 'lovely' Narcissa Malfoy, huh?" Kenzie said.  
"Yes, Potter, and I suggest you bow low now," Narcissa said.  
"In your sick dreams, ferret girl," Kenzie said, referring to the time her father, Draco Malfoy, had turned into a white ferret. "Of course, you're a Slytherin, what do you deserve?"  
"A fan club," she said.  
"More like a sucker punch," Kenzie said. She turned her back to leave, when suddenly, she spun on her heel and punched Narcissa right in the nose.  
"Serves her right," Kenzie said, leaving with Kayla, J.J., and Chris to eat dinner.


	8. 8

8  
"All right, students, settle down," Professor Lupin said. "Now, before we begin, I have some beginning-of-term announcements.  
"First of all, the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds. That means no trespassing whatsoever. I have been alerted to something that doubles the force of all school rules.  
"Now, let's begin the feast. Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!"  
Food appeared on all the golden platters. The four of them were famished, so they dug right in.  
Everything was wonderful in their point of view, but Narcissa refrained from eating the food, insisting that her mother, Millicent Malfoy's, cooking was better than this.  
"Oh please, the little halfwit, she doesn't know a thing about good food," Chris said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
"But we do!" J.J. said, helping himself to more pudding.  
Kenzie and Kayla looked at each other and laughed. They decided they really liked the boys and that the four of them would be best friends forever.  
Soon dinner was over and the Gryffindors headed to their common room.


	9. 9

8  
"All right, students, settle down," Professor Lupin said. "Now, before we begin, I have some beginning-of-term announcements.  
"First of all, the Forbidden Forest is still out of bounds. That means no trespassing whatsoever. I have been alerted to something that doubles the force of all school rules.  
"Now, let's begin the feast. Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!"  
Food appeared on all the golden platters. The four of them were famished, so they dug right in.  
Everything was wonderful in their point of view, but Narcissa refrained from eating the food, insisting that her mother, Millicent Malfoy's, cooking was better than this.  
"Oh please, the little halfwit, she doesn't know a thing about good food," Chris said around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
"But we do!" J.J. said, helping himself to more pudding.  
Kenzie and Kayla looked at each other and laughed. They decided they really liked the boys and that the four of them would be best friends forever.  
Soon dinner was over and the Gryffindors headed to their common room.


	10. 10

10  
The next morning, Kenzie woke up somewhat early. She changed into her robes and gave her hair a quick tap with her wand to comb it.  
She went downstairs to the common room to find Chris sitting on the couch, reading something. Kenzie got a closer look.  
She startled him when she said, "_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, huh? I would think you would be the _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ type."  
"Oh, well. It was the only one I could find to look through while I waited for you- er, one of you guys to come down," Chris said, tripping over his tongue.  
"That's okay, I was just teasing," Kenzie said. "C'mon, let's go to breakfast. J.J. and Kayla can meet us there," she said with a friendly smile.  
"I love it when she smiles," he said under his breath as they climbed through the portrait hole to go down to breakfast.

Once they were down at breakfast, they talked for about five minutes before J.J. and Kayla came down.  
"So, anything new?" Kenzie asked with another smile.  
_Tell her how you feel,_ Chris thought.  
"Oh, no, nothing really," he said.  
"Are you getting any mail today?"  
"I dunno, maybe from Mum."  
"I'm expecting some from Dad," Kenzie said while buttering a piece of toast. "Oh, look, it's J.J. and Kayla! Hey, you guys!" she called.  
J.J. and Kayla joined them at the table. J.J. sat down next to Chris and Kayla sat down next to Kenzie.  
"Why are you two already here?" Kayla asked.  
"Well, I got up rather early. When I went downstairs, Chris was reading, so we came to breakfast," Kenzie said.  
"You _do_ fancy her," J.J. whispered to Chris.  
"Fine, but you fancy Kayla," Chris said. The tops of J.J.'s ears turned red while he said, "Do not."  
"I'll believe it when I see it," Chris said.  
They ate breakfast and talked for a while, and then went to their first class- Transfiguration.


	11. 11

11  
On their way up to Transfiguration, Kenzie opened the letter she had gotten from Harry. It read:  
_Dear Kenzie,  
Something terrible has happened that has changed our plans. You and Kayla will not be coming home for Christmas, and Jess and Harry are coming to stay at Hogwarts temporarily. Your mother and Kayla's mother have gone missing and I'm trying my best as Minister to find them, but it is not going well. Please stay out of trouble and I will contact you as soon as possible.  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Daddy_  
"Oh, no," Kenzie said. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she handed Kayla the letter. Kayla read it and they both began to cry. Chris opened his arms and Kenzie willingly went into them, and Kayla went into J.J.'s.  
They arrived at Transfiguration, the girls still weeping.  
"Anything wrong, girls?" asked Professor Finnegan. Seamus had learned to control his wand and had gotten the post as Transfiguration professor.  
Kenzie handed him the letter and he read it.  
"Oh. You two are excused from class today," said Professor Finnegan. "Have a seat."


	12. 12

12  
Kenzie and Kayla were excused from classes the rest of the day because of this loss, and once they were finished with classes for the day, Chris and J.J. came immediately upstairs to put down their coats and tell the girls that they would be back in a flash.  
"Where d'you think they've gone?" Kayla said behind her tears.  
"Who? Our mums or the boys?" Kenzie asked.  
"Our mums. I don't know what sense they would have to run away, considering they love our dads so much," Kayla said.  
"They didn't run away," Kenzie said.  
"How do you know?" Kayla asked.  
"I can feel it in my bones. They didn't run away- they were kidnapped," Kenzie said with a pensive look on her face.  
"You really are your father's daughter," said a voice behind them. It was Professor Lupin. "You are exactly like him."  
"I am?" Kenzie said.  
"Yes. Whenever Harry had something on his mind, he got really serious, like you right now," he said. "It was always there, his seriousness. He was the most serious student I ever had. Until you, of course."  
"Oh, really? Wow," she said, surprised that she was that serious.  
Suddenly, an owl flew in through the window. It sat down next to Kenzie and gave her a letter.  
_Kenzie-  
Jess and Harry are not coming. They have also turned up missing. STAY OUT OF TROUBLE.  
Hugs and Kisses,  
Daddy_  
"No!" Kenzie said, handing the letter to Kayla. Kayla gasped as she read it.  
"They're gone too? What is going on?" Kayla asked. "I'm scared."  
"Me too, Kayla, me too."


	13. 13

13  
Chris and J.J. came back up to the common room- with a dinner for four.  
"Hey, we thought you guys would be too tired to come downstairs, so we came up with dinner instead," Chris said.  
"Thanks, boys," Kenzie said. "We are too tired- and my sister and her brother have been taken too."  
"Oh no," said J.J. quietly.  
"That's horrible," Chris said, taking a seat next to Kenzie. J.J. took a seat next to Kayla.   
They ate their dinner and talked while Kenzie and Kayla dwelled on the disappearance of their mothers and siblings.

In the girls' dormitory later that night, the girls talked.  
"I know something about you, Kenzie!" Kayla said.  
"What?" Kenzie asked.  
"You fancy Chris! I just know it from the way you look at him!" she said.  
"Hey! You fancy J.J.!"  
"So? He's cool."  
"So's Chris."  
They both fell asleep, thoughts on their abducted families.


	14. 14

14  
Kenzie woke up early again the next morning and got dressed. It was a Saturday, so she dressed in her Muggle clothes. It was a pair of low-rise jeans and a shirt that said, "My Patronus Is My Favorite Pet".  
She walked downstairs and saw Chris sitting on the couch. Her heart began to pound. _This is the day,_ she thought, approaching him. _I'll be twelve tomorrow, now is the time._  
Her birthday was the next day, October eleventh. She would be twelve and thought it was perfectly rational for a twelve-year-old to have a boyfriend. He was twelve too, having turned it on September eleventh, only a month earlier.  
"Uhh... hey, Chris," she said, going up to him and taking a seat.  
"Hey, Kenzie," he said, putting down the book, which today was _Hogwarts, A History_.  
"Umm, well, there's something I thought you ought to know," she said nervously.  
"Yeah?"  
"I... well, I... I fancy you," she said, bracing herself for what he would say.  
"Really? I fancy you! This is great, I thought I'd never hear this," Chris said.  
"Well, then, you want to go out to the grounds with me? I have to go out anyway, Madame Welkins has called me and..." she said. (Madame Welkins was the flying instructor.)  
"Okay, I'd love to," he said. "But first, let's grab a bit of breakfast, shall we?"  
"I'd love it," she said.  
They walked to breakfast, her hand in his.


	15. 15

15  
Kenzie and Chris waited downstairs for Kayla and J.J. Once they came down, Kenzie whispered something into Chris's ear and they got on either side of J.J. and Kayla.  
They started a friendly conversation and when Kayla and J.J. least expected it, Chris and Kenzie pushed Kayla and J.J. into each other.  
"Oh!" Kayla said.  
"Sorry, it was an accident, I _swear_," Chris said.  
"Yeah, I'm sure it was, Chris, you and your little girlfriend over there planning something against us," J.J. said with an embarassed tone to his voice.  
"But it was, really!" Kenzie said, batting her eyelashes.  
"Don't try that, that's my trick!" Kayla said with a joking manner.  
The four fell off the path into the grass completely immersed in laughter.  
"Ms. Potter! Ms. Potter!" came a voice from across the lawn. A professor approached them.  
"Oh, hi, Madame Welkins," Kenzie said, standing up and dusting herself off hastily.  
"Hello. You need to come with me, " Madame Welkins said.  
"Bye Kenzie!" said J.J., Kayla, and Chris.

"Ms. Potter, please get on this broom now," Madame Welkins said, handing her and old Firebolt. Firebolts were so slow. The newest, fastest broom was a Spark Three Eighty-Four.  
Kenzie boarded the broom.  
"Now, kick off and catch this," she said, holding up and old, battered Remembrall. She tossed it as hard as she could and Kenzie kicked off.  
Five seconds later she returned, the Remembrall in her tight grip.  
"Splendid! How would you like to be the Gryffindor Seeker?" Madame Welkins asked.  
"Boy, would I!" Kenzie said. "This'll make Daddy proud."  
"Was your dad a Seeker?" Madame Welkins inquired.  
"Yeah. My dad's Harry Potter."  
"Wow. Now he was a great Seeker."


	16. 16

16  
Sunday came and went. It was not a big birthday for Kenzie, just a couple galleons form Harry and a letter that read:  
_Dear Kenzie,  
Have a happy birthday. We have not found them yet, but we're working, especially my aurours. We will try to find them, othe-_  
The letter stopped abruptly.  
Kenzie read it and when she got to the _othe-_, the scar on her forehead started to burn, and she fell to the floor in a blinding pain. All her friends rushed to her side, Chris and Kayla and J.J., the last of which had told each other that very morning about their whole fancying each other thing.  
"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" was what had caused all the others to come to Kenzie. She was lying facedown on the floor, hands on her forehead.  
Chris flipped her over to see the scar. It had never been noticeable before, but now it stood out. And for the moment, it was glowing green. Greener than Kenzie's own eyes.  
Suddenly she gasped and her eyes flew open. Chris, Kayla, and J.J. all looked in horror at Kenzie's eyes. They were red, and the pupils were slits, exactly like a cat's.  
"We have to take her to the hospital wing. NOW," Chris said.  
Kenzie looked out the window of the common room as she was lifted, and saw the terrible sign her father had called the Dark Mark.


	17. 17

17  
About two hours later, Kenzie woke up, her friends sitting in chairs all around her bed.  
"Hey... are you okay?" said a voice in her ear. She looked up to see the smiling face of Chris. "Here, let me help you up."  
"Thanks," came Kenzie's feeble reply.  
"You blacked out, young Ms. Potter," said the hospital wing nurse, Madame Patil. (It was Padma, not Parvati.)  
"Yeah, I think so," Kenzie said.  
"Your friends here said that the scar on your forehead turned green and that your eyes were red with slitted pupils, like a cat's. And they were right. It was terrible."  
Kenzie found herself unstable on her feet and fell back into Chris's arms. He held her up.  
"What caused your spell?" Madame Patil inquired.  
"I read my dad's letter and-" Kenzie started.  
"Never touch that letter again, got it?"  
"Got it."

Later that evening, when everybody was up in bed, the four friends were still up, doing some forgotten Potions homework. Suddenly, the Fat Lady talked to them from outside the door.  
"Anyone still up? Please, there's someone here!" came the wail.  
"I'll go and get it," Kenzie said, standing up.  
She climbed out of the portrait hole.  
"Shush," she said to the Lady. "_Lumos_."  
Kenzie looked up into the face of a scruffy-looking man, who seemed to be in his fifties, standing in front of the portrait hole.  
"Oh McKenzie!" the man said, giving her a fierce hug.  
She pulled away, saying, "What is your name and what is your buisness here?"  
"Oh, how terribly rude of me. My name is Sirius Black, and I am your dad's godfather."


	18. 18

18  
"Sirius Black? But aren't you _dead_?" Kenzie asked rather rudely.  
"No. I was just hiding. Now everyone believes I'm dead, so I'm no longer on the run," Sirius explained. "Is your father okay?"  
"No. I believe he's been kidnapped, along with Mum, Jess, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Harry Weasley," she said.  
"No. This couldn't possibly have anything to do with-" he said, suddenly noticing the scar on Kenzie's forehead. "Oh, no. He's back."  
"Who?"  
"Voldemort. He gave you that scar."  
"I know. He was trying to replace Dad's long-gone scar. I jumped in front of him. I didn't want anything to happen to him," she said.  
"You are a brave person. Just like your father," said Sirius, looking at her eyes. "You have his eyes. Those Potter eyes- they show true courage. And don't you ever forget it."  
"I won't. Not ever."

Kenzie re-entered the common room with Sirius.  
"Woah! Is that really?-" J.J. asked.  
"Sirius Black at your service," he said, bowing low in a joking manner.  
"Wow! I'm Chris, and this is J.J., and that's Kayla," Chris said.  
"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all," said Sirius.  
"Hi! Welcome!" said Kayla.  
"Can I stay here?" asked Sirius.  
"Well, your blanket's gonna have to be the Invisibility Cloak," said Kenzie.  
"Okay, works for me."


	19. 19

19  
The next morning, Kenzie woke up and got dressed into her robes, as it was Monday and there was class.  
When she went downstairs, there was a note-  
_Dear Kenzie, Kayla, Chris, and J.J.-  
I have gone back home to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Please conatct me as soon as you can.  
Love,  
Sirius_  
"How nice of him to tell us where he's at," she said, rolling up the letter and putting it in her bookbag.  
Suudenly, an owl flew into the room. It was beatiful, a snowy owl with big golden eyes. It landed on Kenzie's outstretched arm and stuck its leg out, revealing a letter. She untied it and read it.  
_He's yours.  
Love,  
Sirius_  
"Wow. Ain't he handsome," said a voice. Kenzie turned around to look right into Chris's smiling face.  
"Thanks. I think I'll call him... Seeker," she said. "Oh my gosh! That just reminded me! The first match of the year is today! I've got to get out to the pitch!"  
"Why is it so important?" Chris asked.  
"I haven't told you! I'm the Gryffindor Seeker!"  
"Oh! Congrats! Well, good luck!"

Kenzie got out to the quidditch pitch and met the rest of the team. Madame Welkins introduced them.  
"Ms. Potter, this is our Keeper, James Wood, our Chasers, Kaitlin Sumerson, Miranda Tellenhiemer, and Isabell Tumerson, and our beaters, Grant and Jacob Reually. Team, this is McKenzie Potter, our new Seeker."  
They got out to practice before the game began...


	20. 20

20  
"Uh, Madame Welkins, I hate to bring it to your attention just before a game, but we don't have a Captain. Your son left last year, remember?" James said.  
"Oh, right. Who would like to be Captain?" Madame Welkins asked.  
No one raised their hands.  
"I say Midget Potter is our Captain," said Kaitlin. "Who's with me?"  
All the hands except Kenzie's raised.  
"It's unanimous. Potter's our Captain!" Kaitlin said.  
"But- I- I haven't even gotten any practice! It was too close to the game for practice!" Kenzie said.  
"Don't worry, kid, you were born with talent," said one of the Reually brothers (she couldn't tell whether it was Grant or Jacob).  
"Yeah. You're gonna be a star," said the other.  
"You're Potter's girl, you can do it!" Miranda said, giving her a pat on the back.  
"Yeah!" Isabell said. She started a chant: "Potter! Potter! Potter!"  
They all chanted.  
"So what're you gonna be, kid?" said the Reuallys.  
"I'm gonna be the best quidditch Captain you ever saw!" Kenzie said.  
"YEAH!" came the cheer from the rest of the team.

The match that day was against Slytherin. The Gryffindor team, led by Captain Kenzie, marched out onto the field.  
They met the Slytherin team- and their Seeker- but not their Captain- was the one-and-only Narcissa Malfoy.  
"Hello, Malfoy," said Kenzie.  
"Hello, Potter," Narcissa said.  
"Here. Good luck," Kenzie said, sticking out her hand. As Narcissa reached for it, Kenzie pulled it back and ran it through her hair, saying, "Psyche!"  
"Potter! You will pay. You _will_ pay."  
"Oh will I? Me, lose to a ferret? Yeah right."


	21. 21

21  
"Oh, Mr. Jordan, yes, _this_ was a perfectly good time to sprain your referreeing hand!" Madame Welkins said, all in a hustle.  
"I'm sorry, Madame, but it wasn't _my_ fault exactly," said Liam Jordan. "I didn't plan it."  
"Well, we're going to need a new ref from the audience."  
Chris overheard her and screamed, "Oooooh! Pick me! Ohhhh, _please_ pick me!"  
"Okay, Mr. Paulsy, you've got the job," Madame Welkins said gratefully.  
"SWEET!" he said, coming down and putting on the overlarge ref hat.  
"Alright, now the game may begin," Madame Welkins said. "All players board your brooms."  
"Kenzie, do you have a broom?" James asked.  
"Nope. But this baby'll do just fine," Kenize said, boarding the Firebolt.  
"But the Firebolt's so _slow_," Randy (Miranda) said.  
"I know. But I'll have to try it."

"Seekers shake hands!" Chris the ref called. "Good luck," he added to Kenzie.  
"Oh, he's giving you good luck? You're going to need it, riding a Firebolt," Narcissa said.  
"Oh yeah? Let's make a bet. Whoever wins the game wins the cash," Kenzie said.  
"How much?"  
"Ten Galleons."  
"You're on, Potter."

The Snitch was released and the game was on. Kenzie looked around- and saw Narcissa looking the same way she was.  
Kenzie suddenly went into a dive. Narcissa followed.  
They had almost reached the ground- and Kenzie pulled out of the dive. Narcissa hit the ground with thundering force.  
"A perfect Wronski Feint pulled off by number seven of Gryffindor, the Seeker, McKenzie Potter!" yelled the announcer.  
Kenzie suddenly spotted the real Snitch. Narcissa was so obsessed with her nose that it gave Kenzie enough time to sneak up and catch the Snitch from behind.  
"Potter has caught the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
A cry from the crowd was directed at a beaming Kenzie, holding the Snitch high in the air.


	22. 22

22  
"Wow! A perfect Wronski Feint! That's wonderful!" Chris said as the four of them walked down to dinner.  
It was Halloween, so there were floating pumpkins everywhere and a harvest moon.  
They sat down to dinner and someone came up behind Kenzie.  
"Ms. Potter, may I have a word with you?" said Professor Lupin.  
"Yeah, but can they come?" Kenzie said, gesturing to her friends.  
"Why not? Come along."

"Ms. Potter, you say you saw Voldemort in Ollivander's?" said Lupin.  
"Yeah," Kenzie said.  
"Were there any other witnesses?"  
"Yes. My family, and the Weasleys," she said, pointing at Kayla.  
"Yes, well. Your family has been kidnapped along with the Weasleys, you say?"  
"Yes. I can feel it. It just doesn't seem natural that they ran somewhere."  
"It's just as I suspected," Lupin said, rising from his chair. "The Dark Lord is channeling his thoughts into you."  
"How?" Chris asked suspiciously.  
"By means of that scar. You can read his mind, he can't read yours. Now shut your eyes tight and see if you can read anything."  
"Okay," Kenzie said.  
Suddenly, she was somewhere else, a dark room, it seemed. At the far end of the room was a huddled mass.  
Their families!  
She tried to scream to them, but no sound came out of her mouth.  
A tall, gangly figure entered. It was Voldemort.  
"Oh, please, please spare us!" said Hermione. She looked so thin and pale. It was a terrible sight.  
"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. I like you. You'll die quickly," came the evil voice.  
Kenzie opened her eyes and the ground came back.  
"He's going to kill them. He's planning a wizardly Holocaust," she said.  
"And you must stop it, Ms. Potter. I'm giving you all my trust to stop this monster as your father did," Lupin said.


	23. 23

23  
"I have to defeat this guy! By myself! Oh, I'm only twelve!" Kenzie said, looking as if she were about to pull her hair out by the roots.  
"Kenzie! You're not alone, we've got your back!" Kayla said.  
"Yeah, we'll stick together!" J.J. said.  
"But you must remember- she's the Potter girl, she's the one who's gonna have to duel old Voldie," Chris said.  
"Yeah! But wait- you guys _will_ help me, right?" Kenzie said.  
"Through thick and thin, Kenzie. We're here for you," said Chris, putting a reassuring arm around Kenzie's shoulder.  
"Always?"  
"Always."

Back at Voldemort's headquarters, another victim had joined the throng.  
"Why you sick, evil little-"  
"Now, you musn't get on my bad side, or your death will come sooner, Black," said the hissing voice of the Dark Lord.  
"You won't get away with this!" Sirius said angrily.  
"Oh I won't? We'll see about that."


	24. 24

24  
"Seeker!" Kenzie said as her beloved owl flew into the window. She felt a sort of pang in her scar as she stroked him, but she disregarded it and tore open the note.  
_Kenzie-  
You need to act. Soon! He's gotten me and things don't look good. Something needs to be done. Hurry!  
Sirius_  
"Oh, no. He's gotten Sirius!"  
Kenzie gasped. She put down the letter and dashed out of the room, only to fall down, clutching her forehead, and roll the rest of the way down the stairs.  
"AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Oh, no, not again!" said J.J., running over to see what happened to Kenzie.  
"What's happened?" asked Chris.  
"Those eyes... those horrible eyes..."  
Kenzie gasped and saw the Dark Mark out the window, revealing the red, slitted eyes once again.

Once she woke up, it was already curfew time. She went up to the dormitory to see Kayla.  
"Hi, Kayla."  
"Hi, Kenzie. The scar again?"  
"Yeah. I need some sleep. BADLY. He's taken Sirius."  
"NO! Well, I guess you should get some rest," Kayla said. "G'night."  
"G'night."

CRASH!  
The sound of shattering glass woke Kenzie up.  
"Hm? NO!"  
The bed next to her was empty.  
Kayla had been taken.


	25. 25

25  
"Oh, Chris!" Kenzie said, running downstairs and throwing her arms around him.  
"Kenzie! What's wrong?" Chris asked, looking at the tears running down her face.  
"He's taken... Kayla," she said, burying her head in his shoulder.  
"No," he said quietly. "No."  
"It's time we start training. This _is_ war," Kenzie said, her eyebrows drawing together. The look of despair on her face was immediately replaced by a look of determined anger. "It's time we did something. Get J.J. We start tonight."

The three silently walked the corridors, aided by Kenzie's Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map.  
"Where are we going, exactly?" J.J. asked, stifling a yawn.  
"My dad told me there was a secret room that gave you whatever you needed," Kenzie said. "It was right about... here."  
She opened a door and their mouths all fell open, amazed at what they saw.


	26. 26

26  
They looked into the room- and everything was there. From the books of spells and the liflike- but not quite as dangerous as the real thing- replicas of Voldemort. It was a wonderful thing, and they immediately ran into the room to look at the book of spells.  
"Wow. _My Little Book of Spells_. What a tough title for little old Voldie's book," said Kenzie, picking up the dusty volume and blowing the dust- not intentionally, mind you- right into Chris's face.  
"Oops! Sorry!" she said, hastliy putting down the book.  
"That's alright," Chris said, spitting out about as much dust as you would find in an unattended cupboard.  
"Hey! All this book is is little things like _Wingardium Leviosa_ and _Rictusempra_. What a ripoff!" Kenzie said.  
"That's because that's his cover," J.J. said. "The real thing- it's back here."  
J.J. pulled a hidden lever and revealed a secret room behind a bookshelf.  
"Well! Let's have a look around, shall we?" Chris said, entering the room.


	27. 27

27  
The three of them entered the room. Once Kenzie's foot had stepped over the threshold, the bookcase slammed down.  
"_Lumos!_" Kenzie muttered, pulling out her wand.  
The room lit up- and there, in the center of the room, was a small type of thing much like a podium. It held a book.  
"_The Complete Collection of Salazar Slytherin's Most Famously Used Spells_. 'T'ain't it a mouthful," Kenzie said. She opened the book.  
"Whoa. I won't say 'em, it'll set 'em off- but all the Unforgivable Curses and more terrible things are here! This is a really horrible book."  
"Horrible as in bad or horrible as in badly wriiten?" J.J. said, chuckling.  
"J, this is serious. Stop the joking," Chris said, picking up another book from the shelf that was titled _Curses to Remember During Your Evil Campaign_.  
"Let's get to work," Kenzie said.

"Why? Oh, why must you be this way, treating us like this?"  
"I plan to get rid of all the half-bloods and mudbloods, young Ms. Weasley," came Voldemort's hissing voice.  
"But- but- but my dad's a pureblood!" Kayla said, bent low over the ground as she was whipped repeatedly for what Voldemort said was "ignorance" and "failure to be on task".  
"He caused trouble for me by helping young Mr. Potter while they were at school. So I'm getting rid of him, too."  
"You are a sick, evil, filthy litte-"  
"Now we must watch our mouths. We don't want any more whippings, do we?"

"Okay, I think we should take this one," Kenzie said, pulling Slytherin's book of the podium.  
"YOU HAVE DISTURBED SLYTHERIN IN HIS REST," came a booming voice. "NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE TERRIBLE PRICE!"  
"Oops."  
A swarm of angry serpents was released into the chamber.  
"Oh, come on, snakes?" Kenzie said. "Yeah right."  
She flipped open the book and found the perfect curse.  
"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" she screamed, sending a green light through the chamber.  
All the snakes died immediately.  
"Let's go, before he can send in the next wave," Chris said.  
"Yeah, good idea."


	28. 28

28  
"Okay, now that I think about it, Kenzie... how the _heck_ did you just do that?" Chris asked.  
"Do what?" Kenzie said, puzzled.  
"That Killing Curse. We're first years, how did you do that?"  
"Oh, that? I dunno, it just... came."  
"That- was- so- COOL!" J.J. said, coming out of the chamber.  
"Yeah, I guess it was, huh?" Kenzie said, looking rather proud.  
"That was totally wicked! You're gonna be famous, girl. Just like your father," Chris said.

"You can't do this! It's against Ministry law!"  
"Shut up! I've been waiting to do this to you for as long as I can remember," came Voldemort's evil hiss.  
"Can't tell you that's a long time, buddy. You must have some serious long-term memory loss- or, maybe, you lost all your thoughts to a certain... diary." Harry Potter's extremely dirty and whiplashed face looked Voldemort right in his cold red eyes.  
"You'd best watch it, Potter, or thirty-two years is all you're going to have."  
"You'll never pull this off."  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I've got one last defense."  
"What?"  
"Now whyever would I tell you that? You'll see- when the time comes."

Kenzie, Chris, and J.J. spent the rest of the night trying the spells from the book.  
"Oops!" J.J. said as his soda went spilling over the edge of the table.  
"_Immobulus!_" Kenzie shouted, causing all the drops to freeze in midair.  
"Wicked sweet moves, Kenzie!" Chris said.  
"Thanks. I learned from the greats," she said, twirling her wand and blowing on the tip as if it were a gun that had just made its point.  
"Well... I'm kinda tired. I'm off to bed," Chris said.  
"I'm goin' too," J.J. said.  
"Okay. We'll all go," Kenzie said. "Let's move out."


	29. 29

29  
The next morning, Kenzie woke up to go downstairs to find a very distressed-looking Chris.  
"What's happened?" Kenzie asked, stifling a yawn.  
"Oh, Kenzie, you're so right, it's horrible treachery," Chris said, burying his face in his hands.  
"What?"  
"He's taken J.J."  
"No. Not again."

"How do you like it?"  
"You horrible, terrible, mad little git! Kenzie and Chris will come, I just know it!"  
"Jacobson, you've so much to learn. I will not be defeated. Nothing will stop me this time," Voldemort said.  
"Not as long as we're all still alive and well!" J.J. said, looking up into the villain's face with a glower.  
"Oh? I've taken more victims than you know. Like Arthur and Molly Weasley. Wormtail!"  
"Aye?" said Wormtail, looking up from a _Daily Prophet_.  
"Status- Arthur and Molly Weasley."  
"Dead, sir."  
"That's more like it. Now get back to work, all of you, or I'll kill you faster!"


	30. 30

30  
"I don't understand. J.J. is a pure-blood. Why would he take him?" Chris asked.  
"Just to tick you off," Kenzie said, pen between her teeth.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. He did it to Kayla- by taking Mr. Weasley, and he's a pure-blood. He likes to tick off the people who try to get in his way."  
"Oh. Okay," Chris said, turning back to his paper and sucking on his sugar quill.  
"That's all you have to say to that?"  
"Yeah. I don't want to think about it."

"Oh, J.J.! Not you too!" said Kayla as J.J. was thrown into the mix of prisoners.  
"Yeah. Me too," J.J. said. "Here, look, I managed to sneak these." He pulled out of his pocket two bags of Fizzing Whizbees. He started to open one.  
"No. Save them. They could help us later, after all, they _are_ explosives," Kayla said.  
"You're right! Hey, I guess candy _does_ have other purposes."

"Okay. We're going to sneak in. I know the Department of Mysteries, don't worry, my dad's the Minister. We'll go in this way, turn this way, and leap right on 'em with our new spells," Kenzie said.  
"Okayyyy..." Chris said, looking rather confused.  
"Don't worry, I'll lead the way," Kenzie said confidently.  
"Whatever you say. I'm totally out of it."  
"Okay, you be that way."


	31. 31

31  
"Okay, today we have to be on task, Chris," Kenzie said.  
"Mfff-mhfffmmm."  
"What?"  
"Mffffffffffffffffmmmmm!" Chris murmured, pulling his covers back over his head.  
"Yes, you have to get up."  
"MMMM-MMMMMMM!"  
"Uh-huh. What about J.J.?"  
"Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" Chris said, jumping out of bed.  
"That's what I thought you said," Kenzie said, setting out a pair of jeans, a black shirt that said "The Weird Sisters Rock!", his high-tops, and his favorite belt for him.  
"Thanks. Now get out so I can actually get dressed!"  
"Okay, okay. I'm out," Kenzie said, laughing.

Meanwhile, at the center where Voldemort was holding the prisoners, something was going on.  
"Is he really dead?" Voldemort asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure, boss. It could be a scam, knowing this man. He never seemed quite truthful," Wormtail said, looking at his "pronouced dead" list once again.  
"Well, throw the body into the left chamber," Voldemort said. "Maybe he really is dead."  
"We'll see, boss, we'll see," Wormtail said, picking up the body of the "dead" man.


	32. 32

32  
"Okay, I'm all set!" Chris said, emerging from the dormitory.  
"Well, finally!" Kenzie said, standing up and giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go."

"Okay, I'm all set!" Wormtail said, emerging from the left chamber.  
"Well, finally!" Voldemort said, standing up and giving him a punch and a quick slap on the head. "Let's go."

"Okay, I'm all set!" Kayla said, emerging from under the one bed everyone had to share.  
"Well, finally!" J.J. said, standing up and giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go.

"Okay, sooooo... which way we goin'?" Chris asked, turning the map upside down as if it would help.  
"Hey, stupid, the map's downways-up. Turn it the right way!" Kenzie said, helping him with it. "Besides, I don't even think we need it. We're taking thestrals."  
"Thestrals? But you can't see those until you see something die..." Chris said.  
"Yeah. Exactly. I've seen my grandparents on my mom's side die," Kenzie said.  
"But... didn't they die in the Department of Mysteries?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah. I saw it, somehow. I think Voldemort must have killed them and somehow transmitted the image to me," Kenzie said. "It's actually very strange."  
"Yeah, now I remember what I saw die. I saw Harold die."  
"Harold?"  
"My sister's pet gerbil."  
"How?"  
"Dog."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah," Chris said, wincing. "Changing subject!"  
"Yes, NOW!" Kenzie said, starting to get a very bad vision of Harold and the dog.


	33. 33

33  
"Okay, so now we're... over London," Kenzie said. "We should be there shortly."  
"Yeah, great for you to say. Ughhhh," Chris said, looking very pale.  
"Are you afraid of-"  
"Let's not talk about it."  
"Okay. Oh, woah nelly! Okay, only going down," Kenzie said.  
"Finally," Chris muttered as his thestral landed.

"Okay, which one of you should go first? How about you? Bones! Come here!"  
"Oh no. Not now. I have children and a husband-" Susan Bones started to say.  
"Do I care?" Voldemort said from the stand. "Come here. Now, the first death is always slow and extremely painful-"  
BANG! CRASH!  
"Not on my watch."  
"Oh yeah? What's a little girl going to do to stop me?"  
"Oh, you ain't looking at no 'little girl'," Kenzie said, stepping all the way in and coming into full view.  
"McKenzie! NO!" Harry said.  
"DAD! Look at yourself and tell me that I shouldn't do this."  
Harry took a good look at himself. He was skinnier than ever and his clothes no longer fit. His shoes were three sizes too big. But he didn't want his daughter in danger.  
"McKenzie-"  
"No, Dad. I'm going to fight. It's fate. And you did it once. Why can't it be done again?" Kenzie said, turning to Voldemort. "It can't be that bad."  
"I will prevail!" Voldemort said.  
"Bring it, Voldie ol' boy. I'm up to it. Piece of cake."  
"Alone?"  
"Not exactly. Chris!"  
Chris came up beside Kenzie.  
"Oh heck yes! This is something I've always wanted to do!" Chris said.  
"Okay. Let's duel, capitan."


	34. 34

34  
"Okay, if you have backup... WORMTAIL!"  
"Coming, Master."  
Wormtail stepped into view around the corner.  
"Oh, puh-_leeze_. _That's_ your backup?" Chris said, one eyebrow raising up.  
"Yes..." Voldemort said. "Are you challenging it?"  
"Oh heck yes I am!" Kenzie said.  
"Kenzie! What are you getting me into?" Chris asked.  
"Nothing! This guy's _lllllllame_!"  
"Okay..."  
"My dad fought him and beat him by a mile. How hard can he be?" Kenzie said, putting an arm around his shoulders.  
"Oh, so the backup is also the boyfriend?" Voldemort said.  
"HEY!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Ohhhh! No, Master, the boy looks powerful..." Wormtail said.  
Chris was standing beside Kenzie, getting angrier by the second. He looked about to kill Voldemort.  
Hearing a hissing sound, Kenzie turned around. She shut her eyes as fast as was possible and spun back around.  
"Chris- don't- move- a- muscle," she said through gritted teeth.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Kenzie and Chris screamed, wheeling around. A gigantic flash of green light came and the monstrous body of the basilisk fell to the ground.  
"The Killing Curse? But- but- but they're _first years!_" Voldemort said.  
Wormtail was scared out of his mind of Chris now.  
"No, Master, please-"  
"You _will_ fight the boy," he hissed. "Now GO!"  
Chris and Wormtail took their places.  
"Cr- cr- cr- crucio?" Wormtail said. His rather sad spell fell to the ground five feet from Chris.  
"CRUCIO!" Chris yelled, hitting Wormtail square in the chest. Wormtail fell to the ground, screaming in pain.


	35. 35

35  
"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Wormtail shouted.  
"You will not mess with me! You will stay _away_ from me! You will surrender now or I am gonna have to open a _huge_ can of Chris Power on you!" Chris said in a very harsh tone.  
"Ohhh... ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Wormtail moaned, his life deteriorating by the second.  
"Now I can leave you here to die, or I can lift the curse. But I'm not entirely the forgiving kind of person," Chris said. "Any last words?"  
"Don't... stop... please..." Wormtail said.  
"Oh sweet goodness," Kenzie said, in a kind of gasp. "Isn't it hard to kill someone?"  
"Yeah, but... I have to."  
"I understand."  
"Yeah."  
Wormtail let out a last gasp, and died.


	36. 36

36  
"Ohhhhhhhhh..."  
"The pulse is gone, Kenzie," Chris said.  
"WHAT! A _first year_ has killed my most loyal henchman?" Voldemort said. "With the _crucio_ curse? It's impossible!"  
"Haha, guess what? She's twice as strong as I am," Chris said.  
"Well. Still wantin' to bring it for Kenzie? Cause lemme tell ya now, she ain't gonna hold back on killin' you," Kenzie said, stepping forward.  
"Oh really?"  
"Well..." Kenzie turned her back for a split second.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort screamed, pointing right at Kenzie. She wheeled around, ducking to avoid the beam.  
"EXPELLIARMUS! CRUCIO!" she yelled.  
"Owwwwwwwww!" Voldemort said, falling to the ground. "It may hurt... but... it won't... kill me."  
"well. Maybe _five times_ the strength of it will!" Kenzie said, raising her wand.  
"Oh, no, no, no!"  
"CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO!" Kenzie shreiked.  
"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Voldemort screamed. Kenzie ran to the prisoners.  
"Chris! Help me with their chains!"  
"Okay!"  
All you could hear for the next five minutes was mumbles of "alohomora" around the room. Soon all the prisoners were free.  
"Daddy!"  
"Oh, baby, I thought I was never going to see you again," Harry said, giving Kenzie a fierce hug.  
"Kenzie!"  
"Kayla! Oh my gosh, Kayla, look at you. You're a pencil, for goodness sake," Kenzie said.  
"I told you we should have eaten those Fizzing Whizbees," J.J. said, coming up behind her.  
"J!"  
"Chris, my man!" J.J. said, going up to Chris. They did some sort of handshake.  
"Hey, look over here!"  
"What did you find, Mum?" Kayla asked.  
"Wormtail's death list. There was a grand total of 3,440 wizard deaths in the span of time we were here," Hermione said, Ginny reading over her shoulder.  
"Two of those being Mum and Dad," Ron said, a downcast look on his face.  
"He was very fond of them, as was I," said Ginny solemnly.  
"Did anyone else die?" Chris asked.  
"Yes. Jess and Harry," Ron said.  
"No," Kenzie said.  
"They were too young. They didn't make it."  
"SHUT UP! I'm trying to concentrate on life here!" Voldemort said.  
All the kids gathered around him and got right up in his face, chanting, "Die die die. Die die die. Die die die."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..." Voldemort had failed for the last time. His voice trailed off, and then...  
_He died._  
Hey! I'm telling the story here!  
_Well, I don't see where a "narrator" character comes into play._  
Who are you anyway?  
_The girl you happen to be telling a story about, smart one._  
Kenzie?  
_The one and only._  
How'd you get in here?  
_I have my ways._  
Well, get out with your "ways", alright?  
_No._  
Let me finish!  
_No._  
I'm telling the st-  
_Not anymore.  
So, you see, things turned out as planned for this chapter of my story, which I never did give anyone permission to write out for the world to see. But anyway, I defeated Voldemort, and-_  
Out of my chair!  
_Oof!_  
And so, with that, they got back to the list.  
_The list that I never told anyone to post anything about!_  
Oh, shut up.  
"Oh, no."  
"What is it, Dad?" Kenzie asked.  
"Sirius! He's... gone," Harry said.  
"Oh, no," came a bunch of voices.  
But Kenzie caught something sneaking out of the back door. She looked at the moving figure, and it winked at her and mouthed, "Take good care of Seeker." She knew immediately and winked back.  
"Don't worry, Dad. I'm sure he'll be just fine."  
The large group left the Department, leaving behind a terrible story.  
But little did they know... that from the corner of the room, a pair of eyes was watching them.  
A pair of great big glowing red eyes and a grin that could literally-  
_Kill._


End file.
